


It's Where the Thunder Rumbles

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Crow tries to turn Joker berserk, thinking the strongest of the Phantom Thieves is perfect for undoing the rest of the team. Instead, it sends Joker into a lustful frenzy to act on his most primal desire: his lust for Crow. Anonymous commission.





	It's Where the Thunder Rumbles

Crow thought it would all be very simple: get Joker alone, drive him berserk using the one power advantage he had over the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and then set him loose onto the others. The strength and versatility Joker had was certain to create a situation where none of the other Phantom Thieves would be ready for him, and they would all be much too nervous about hurting their friend, not understanding what had come over them or what had been done to him. It was going to be simple and neat, a way to shut the Phantom Thieves down from the inside, leaving a broken and berserk Ren Amamiya who Goro could finally use as his twisted, climactic move, framing him for everything and setting everything up for him to finally make the big final steps of his plans and his moves.

But that had all gone a little bit out of the window when he actually did it. Isolating Joker down in the boiler room, he hit the leader with his power without warning, not needing to explain anything and not wanting to give Joker a chance to fight it or call against anything. It was all swift, efficient, driven by a desire to shut down everything that Joker could have done to him and moved with something chaotic. It was the vital point of Crow's plan; if anyone were smart or dangerous enough to cause a problem and fight back against him, it was going to be Joker. He just dropped it on him without warning, ready to channel his berserk 'companion' in this betrayal onto the others.

Then Joker acted. It was as sudden as the pressure put upon him, as abrupt and chaotic as what had hit Joker in the first place, as he reached out harshly for the treacherous Crow and lunged onto him. Crow wasn't ready for that, but Joker was too swift for him to expect, not because he attacked him, but because rather than attack him, he went for his pants. It was abrupt and sudden, a hazy pulse of something weird and unexpected that made Goro clench up in confusion and worry under the suddenness of his advance, body tensing up as Joker grabbed tight hold of him and held onto him harshly, the twisted advance throwing Crow for a loop.

"Mine," Joker growled, turning Crow around and bending him over a pipe behind him with his bare ass up in the air. This was not what Crow had been prepared for, not the response anyone had shown to being driven berserk before, but there was no time to respond to this or handle the chaos that hit him very suddenly. It was so harsh and so hot, as he was bent over the pipe and held in place, in for even worse when Joker proceeded to reach into his own pants, quickly undoing them and shoving forward with no sense of warning or decency with only one thing on his tightly focused mind. It only took one hard, confident shove forward to force his cock deep into Crow's ass.

Joker didn't waste any time in how he shoved forward with fervid and insane focus, only one goal in mind as he began to fuck Crow with deep, relentless thrusts driven by a savagery and power too insane and too intense to control. he was ready now to give himself up completely to all of the primal tensions inside of him, letting them burn through him as he hammered forward, driven by chaos and by something too primal and too intense for Crow to be able to handle it. He didn't seem like himself, but not in the way that Crow had ever meant for him to.

There was no real anger in Joker's motions. Not like it was intended to be, not like Crow had planned for him to show. Being thrown berserk was meant to turn the victim into something aggressive and heated, but rather than set up something that made Joker a volatile mess of violence, it turned him into something lustful. His aggressions weren't driven by hate, but by lust, by something that hungered for this moment, and without really understanding exactly how his powers had 'failed' like they had, Crow was left suddenly feeling a huge cock pounding into him by something intense and feverish.

Joker grabbed Crow's arms and pulled them behind his back, holding them behind his back as he thrust into his tight ass. Well, maybe 'tight' didn't apply too much anymore. His hips pounded forward and drove his meaty prick deep into his treacherous teammate, loosening him right up and wasting no time in showing Crow everything that he'd been primed to do. It was mindless and quick, an easy and aggressive pace set by something driven by pure fire and aggression. There was anger there, certainly. Something that begged for an outlet, but unlike the shadows and the victims that had previously fallen into Crow's clutches, Joker responded with something much else. Something in some ways darker, driven by an urge just as primal as violence but in very different ways.

Frozen in surprise by the pressure overwhelming him, Crow couldn't respond with much at all that mattered. He was helpless under this attention, as his plan so horribly backfired and he lost control of the whole situation, the whole mess leaving him dizzy, overwhelmed, helpless under something that had not been accounted for. Joker's brutal thrusts were so intense that it threw his thoughts off, the genius finding himself unsure what to do amid the ways that his head struggled to find some grounding. It was so weird and confusing, and he didn't know where to go with it or how to help himself. Joker overpowered him easily, using the strength granted by his berserk state to push on and make a joke of Crow's resistance.

Savage thrusts hammered into his tight hole harshly, and Crow hated how his hard cock ached with excitement through this pressure, as something so weirdly intense washed over him and kept him completely lost to something so odd and incredible. Sensations burned through him with a weird pulse of something hazy, hot, oddly guilty and intense that he wasn't ready to deal with, and that hopeless pulse of something shivering and intense made for a rush of incredible and weird shoves of intensity and heat. Everything grew more desperate and harsh as Joker took swift, dominant control of this mess.

Joker thought only of lust. Only of Crow. Rather than being whipped into violence and hatred, he found himself pushed into lustful descent, into something he had been barely containing in the first place when it came to his teammate, believing that this call down into the depths was all in the first place an attempt to get him alone to confess to feelings that Ren had believed were for so long bubbling between them. He'd misread all of it, certainly, but thanks to the lack of any moment where he outed his betrayal or revealed his true intentions, Joker didn't know any better. He acted on is most direct and immediate impulse, partly because of the strength inside of him as a Persona user, and such a powerful one at that.

Rather than become a violent monster, became a lustful one, and took all of this aggression out on Crow's ass, driving on harshly through what eh wanted and leaving the detective a frayed, moaning mess getting a huge cock pounding into him with a primal rush of something hot enough to keep him disarmed and helpless even when he could start pushing in against all the pressure involved here. Something had to give and Crow quickly came upon the realization that in all likelihood, the thing about to give would be him. He could feel it deep inside of himself, struggling to compose his thoughts as this pressure all raged on with such insanity that he barely knew how to process any of it any longer, left dizzy and confused, hopelessly stuck in place and enduring the worst treatment he could have imagined from his target.

A treatment that ran right up to the edge and then past it for good measure. Joker buried himself into Crow's ass with one hard shove forward, cock erupting with a rush of hot, thick cum that pumped deep into him, made him yell and holler in panic and surprise as he lost all sense to the ensuing rush of heat, cock erupting and sending streaks of cum splattering down to the floor, as his tense body struggled to handle the hazy sensations all overwhelming him so quickly. The lust flared up inside of him with something so potent and chaotic that he didn't really know how to handle it all, and he didn't know how to handle this, but he found himself feeling very weak and tense now in the aftermath of what happened.

There wasn't any time for Crow to care about it or respond to it all anyway, as Joker pulled him off of the pipe and quickly shoved him up against the wall, pinning Crow's back tight, his cock remaining nestled inside of him the whole time. Joker offered up no comment and no remark, as he just shoved forward and shoved his lips against Crow's, keeping him silent and ensuring he was there to just do as he was driven to do. Desperate and intense thrusts hammered into him with something that felt even harsher than the last round. Dark, harsh, vulgar treatment gave Crow little time or sense to control himself as all of this heat made of all of the confusion in the world.

The tight, warm embrace of Crows' ass around Joker's hard cock helped keep him wanting more, craving his body and indulging in him without anything resembling mercy. He had control here, had a firm control over the situation and over this whole mess in a way that helped keep everything nicely lined up and ready to completely burn up with the chaos that raged inside of him. Deep, desperate shoves refused to let up on the winding chaos of his emotions dialed up to eleven, as Joker felt so much at every second that he really didn't have any control or sense to this all. This merciless, pounding rush was pure chaos.

Harder, the hands gripped his body. Everything felt so hazy and intense, making for a push of brutality that felt like he couldn't possibly handle it. This was possessive, greedy madness, driven by something frenzied and jealous, refusing to let up and backed by a strength that made for so much he had to try and keep doing. This was all so far removed from Crow's understanding, as he struggled to understand why Joker was being completely used and ravaged. Nothing felt sensible about this or felt like it was really built around a sensible, structured idea. At no point did Crow consider the true idea behind it, that desires raged on strongly, that he was the object of those desires. Those sorts of feelings were beyond him and his understanding, genius as he may have been.

He was stuck simply taking these thrusts, taking all of this lust and this fire as Joker made him his, as every kiss pressed in hotter, the taste of Joker's mouth all over Crow's and lingering upon him in the midst of something confusing. Every action made no sense to Crow, couldn't be accounted for or understood, and any attempt to pierce through this haze and come to any kind of concrete conclusion about this felt doomed to fail, like all Crow could do in truth was struggle to find some grounding and try not to break.

But breaking was all that Joker seemed to care about doing, keeping his pace up harsh and hot as he thrust forward, letting his savage treatment prove itself with a ferocity that nothing could contain. Everything that Joker did to Crow was about control and about sating his hungers at any cost, a lust for violence replaced with lusts for that which he already wanted, and he didn't let anything slow him down in pursuing it, as he fucked Crow deeper, harsher, and somewhere along the way, things start to 'make sense' for Crow.

Not like he wanted them to. Not like they should have. There was no moment where anything about this felt good or normal, where it made sense in any empirical way that he could understand intellectually. It made sense in the throbbing of his cock, in the guilty moans rumbling in his chest and how his head began to feel dizzy and light under the growing haze of confusion that burned across every inch of his body. The more that Crow felt of this attention the less capable he was of fighting it off, pleasure swelling inside of him with such guilty intensity that that he couldn't fight it off. Moans followed hard then harder, raging on with something so far removed from sense that he didn't really understand how to make it click for him. Not amid this madness and this insanity, not as the raw, pulsating thrills of heat raged inside of his very core.

Then came the moans louder and hotter. Pre-cum dripped from Crow's cock, pinned between their bodies as his legs began to wrap around Joker's waist, meekly accepting the pressure and starting to almost crave more of it. He didn't want to, and wished for nothing more than he wished for sanity, but the more that he tried to keep this all contained, the less he found himself capable of it. This was madness in its most pure and smoldering form, and everything just raged on with chaotic heat so powerfully through Crow that he couldn't hold back any longer the sensations begging to be let loose. He was doomed to this hell and he could do nothing to make it stop, could do nothing to solidify his thoughts under the haze and the rush that burned him from within.

To burn now was such bliss, and Crow hated how good it felt, how much his body ached for more of what Joker was doing to him, but he didn't know how to fight back against it. He was lost to something so chaotic and intense that it left him full of feelings he didn't know how to control, sensations that drove him mad beyond words and left only burning, hazy chaos in its place. This was such sweet insanity that he felt like was ready to just give in to it all, to allow himself to be ruled by the ensuing madness and by all of the hazy and winding insanity begging to rule him. Finally, he found himself lost to the release and to the madness that he was ready to just enjoy. Ready to give into. What else could he have done but surrender? What possible answer was there left?

Crow came again, and this time he howled in ecstasy as he did so. Joker's lips so snug against his helped keep it muted and ensure he didn't make too much noise. But Crow's orgasm was hard. Harder than he thought an orgasm could be, driven by all of the insanity and the want begging for his attention as he allowed himself to succumb fully to all of this hazy madness, bucking and burning up, ass hole clenching around Joker's cock and begging him for more, as Joker in turn buried himself to the hilt inside of Crow's ass and pumped him full of cum.

The thrill of being filled hit Crow harder than he thought it would. He'd already been cummed inside of before, but the savage fucking had taken such a steeper toll on him now, and he was lost to this. His eyes rolled back, body lost to this bliss as Joker fucked him silly, fucked him into submission and left him so broken and lustful that his legs tightened up harder around Joker's waist, pleading only for more, pleading only for that cock to continue wrecking him for as long as his body could take it. And probably further beyond that too, for good measure.

This whole plan was a failure, and Crow didn't know where this would go. If Joker would come out of his haze and what would happen when he did, but this turn of events, for all it ruined all of the carefully laid plans, lit Crow up with such madness and heat that he didn't for a moment think about wanting anything less.


End file.
